Because We're Better Together
by br0kenheartsgo
Summary: In which Lucas Friar is assigned to make new girl Maya Hart comfortable around school, and Maya wants to make him open up to her. / neither realizes it'll turn into something more. Nightmare or not, well you just gotta find out. From my wattpad: xdymeetsworld. (Full summary inside). AU/Laya/Lucaya


_Hi guys! I missed you guys soooo much! You see, the internet I'm using at home blocked this website, and I've been trying to find another internet connection since forever and my mom bought a new one for work, which I borrowed right now. Sorry, this is confusing but the main thing is HEEEEEY I MISSED YOU GUYS. HOW ARE YOU? LOL. Okay, so besides that, I also have a really huge writers block, and it's a miracle that I can finally make a new one. This is from my Wattpad (xdymeetsworld) that I just created yesterday, and also uploaded yesterday, and you guys will find the reason I'm posting it here at the bottom. Anyway, enjoy xx_

* * *

**_Full Summary: _****Lucas Friar (attractive yet the shyest and most mysterious person at school) is taken aback when he was assigned to make new girl Maya Hart comfortable around school. Maya, on the other hand, is quite pleased and is determined to make Lucas opens up to her, and she would do whatever it takes to make him, even if it takes trusting her secrets to him. A new friendship quickly blooms between them, along with Riley Matthews (who had a crush on Lucas for the longest time) who's quick to become friends with her and Farkle Minkus. But as she grows closer towards him, she discovers something that she wasn't expecting and she realises something she wasn't supposed to. What is it? What will happen? Well...**

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't miss you, Disclaimer. WTH, I do. I own nothing though. Whoops. I wish. **

* * *

It's just another ordinary day at John Quincy Adams Middle School. Teenagers are talking, cheerleaders are cheering, and Lucas Friar's nose is buried deep under his book _as usual. _

Okay now you're probably asking yourself, _doesn't he have some friends? _I guess, if you could call Mr. George the librarian one. Or Riley Matthews, the girl who has a crush on him for the longest time, or Farkle Minkus, that guy who sits with him at lunch sometimes?

"Mr. Friar?"

The brunette boy looks up from his book, finding his history teacher, Mr. Matthews smiling at him. "Good morning, Mr. Matthews. What can I help you with?"

Mr. Matthews continues to smile at him (which bothers him because he never smiles at him, maybe because his daughter had a crush on Lucas). "Can you come with me to the principal's office for a moment? It won't take too long," he promises.

"Okay," Lucas says in confusion, following Mr. Matthews who had walked away to the office.

There, inside the office, stands a blond-headed girl that Lucas had never seen before. She's wearing a blue pullover and jean shorts, and she's currently smiling at him. He nods his head towards her politely.

"Mr. Friar, I'd like you to meet Maya Hart," Mr. Matthews nod towards Maya's direction. "Maya, meet Lucas. He will be showing you around school, and he will help you find your spot here at John Quincy Adams."

"Wait what?"

"He is?"

Lucas and Maya both look at each other for a split second, before returning their gaze on Mr. Matthews.

"Yes, Lucas is smart and nice enough to show you around." _And he needs a friend here_. "Well this is awkward. Bye!"and without any further notice, he runs out of the room, leaving them both stunned.

_Well not really._

* * *

Maya glances at the boy in front of her. "So," she clears her throat. "I'm Maya." He looks down at her confused. "I know that you know I'm Maya but," Maya starts. "I don't like how he introduced me. So I'm doing my own. Hi. I'm Maya, and I'm from Australia and New York is pretty big to me. You?"

"I'm Lucas and I'm actually from Texas but I've been in NY for like 10 years."

Then silence creeps over them again. It's awkward enough for Maya, especially she keeps remembering herself that this is happening _inside _a principal's office.

"So?" Maya clears her throat for a second. "Aren't you going to show me around?" she raises one of her eyebrows, and Lucas snaps out from whatever he is thinking of, and grins as he is embarrassed at her.

"Oh right." He's quick to make an exit from the office, Maya following him from behind. "So what first?"

"Huh?" it's her turn to be confused.

"What do you want me to show you first?" he explains.

"My locker duh," she answers with a 'duh' tone. "My bag is heavy."

"Let me help," Lucas quickly says, which really surprises Maya because she definitely did not expect that to happen.

"Uh, thanks?" she smiles at him and he nods. "Anyway, Mr. Matthews said that my locker is next to yours."

"Really?" Lucas twitches an eyebrow, and Maya nods innocently. "Oh, well then, here," Lucas suddenly stops, and Maya notices that he stops in front of a plain looking locker. "This is yours."

"Thanks," Maya steps forward and quicky dumps her bag inside, grabbing some of her books that she'll most likely need during the day. Lucas stands beside her, looking down at his shoes while he waits obediently (_like a puppy, _Maya smirks. _Cute.) _for her to finish.

"So," she finally turns, holding a stack of books in her arm. "What's your first period?"

"History. You?"

"Well then that's great because I do too!" she beams at him, and she sees a slight smile on his face which makes her happy. "Come on, let's go now. Show me the way, Mr. Friar," she jokes, grinning at him.

Lucas grins at her, and shakes his head almost fondly at Maya. "Sure, Hart."

* * *

_AN: I wrote this in Wattpad, but somehow I don't like how the system there. I mean, if you search for somethings, they show the stories from the MOST reads, which is a real disadvantage for those who just made one, because theirs is put on the bottom. Here, on , they show the stories from the newest updates, and there's filters and stuff, which makes it easier and better for us to use. Idk, that's my opinion. Anyway, if you want to check the original, you can check xdymeetsworld there and vote for it, but if no, you can just wait for my updates here! _

_Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be, but I'm trying, and I already have something planned for the next chapter. _

**QOTD: Should I update Because It's Me and You? I have a huge writers block on that, and if you have any ideas for me, please PM-me. **

_**My twitter is maranoftholt now. Bye!**_


End file.
